Never
by Vigilum
Summary: What happens when Fin and Olivia met in a mutual agreement that later breaks Fins number one rule. Never fall in love. This story is inspired by the song never by Jaheim, hope you like it! Rated M for language and some adult situations, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Never

 _By Vigilum_

 **I do not own Law & Order: SVU, it of course belongs to Dick Wolf. This was just something I thought of while listening to the song never by Jahiem, which inspired me to make this. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

The sun creeped through the parted window currents as Odafin Tutuola rolled over in bed, to find he wasn't exactly alone in his cozy twin sized mattress. With a small groan he opened his eye to find the warm body he had shared the night tangled in the sheets, surprised to find the brunette wide awake an watching him. "Good morning." She purred with a cat like grin as she watched him, her eyes unshyly roaming the strong build of his half covered body. "Morning." Fin returned, suddenly wide awake both mentally and physically and it was clear his bed mate could tell by the way she eyeing his ever growing friend through the thin sheets.

Without another word the pair were on for round four, or was it five? He couldn't remember and didn't really care, especially when he was being rode like a thoroughbred in the Kentucky derby. He had just flipped over his skilled guest, ready to remind her just how skillful he was when his phone rang loud and clear.

He opted to ignore it as he kissed his way down the woman's body but the stupid thing just wouldn't stop. Agitated he decided he'd give whoever it was a mouthful of not so nice words as he got up to answer the phone, "What could be so important?" he said angrily. "Uh how about work asshole." Came the voice of his faithful partner Amanda Rollins. "Sorry Amanda." He said a little guiltily,

"I'll be there in a minute." He looked at the naked beauty on his bed as he hung up the phone and growled in frustration as he started to hand her clothes to her. "Angry girlfriend?" she asked her voice holding guilt as she dressed. "Not that it's any of your business but no." he answered, noticing how she looked less guilty at his answer.

He walked her to the door with the promise to do this again soon. The pair had been doing this little bedsheet tango for almost a week and it was about time for Fin to put a stop for it was number four on his list. "Never keep her more than a week." He recited to himself before going to take a cold shower.

 ***A little while later***

Fin walked in the precinct looking at lot less agitated than he was, having cooled off after his cold shower. _Plus the ride here wasn't so bad._ He thought as he remembered the pretty little blonde and her well-built girlfriend he passed by, maybe he'd get him a blonde next. He nodded to himself as he decided he definitely would be getting a blonde bed mate as he walked over to his desk. "Morning." He said, with a wave and a slight nod to his partner and the rest of the squad. "About time you got out of bed." Nick Amaro commented, turning in his chair at the older man's arrival. "Looks like you lose Amanda." He chuckled, Fin lost as his partner pulled out a five and slapped into Nicks hand.

"Okay, what am I missing here?" Fin asked, looking between a pouting Rollins and Amaro with a Cheshire grin. After a moment of silence Nick finally explained what was going on. "Rollins and I bet that you wouldn't make it time to meet the new transfer. I said you would and of course I was right." Fin faked a hurt look as he looked at Amanda. "Some partner you are." He said, barely containing his laughter that quickly spread to the other two.

"What's so funny?" Asked the captain as he walked out of his office with John Munch and Elliot Stabler following behind. The trio looked at each other before just shaking their heads. "Nothing Cap." Fin answered for them. "Good." Cragen started as he looked towards the precinct doors. "Because the newest member of our team just walked." Everyone's heads collectively turned to see the woman that had just walked, all smiling welcoming except Fin who almost paled at the sight of the very familiar woman.

"Everyone meet Olivia Benson."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I do not own Law & Order: SVU, it of course belongs to Dick Wolf. This was just something I thought of while listening to the song never by Jahiem, which inspired me to make this. Hope you like it.**

Fin stared shocked as he looked over the woman in front of them, already very familiar with her body. Olivia Benson, the woman who he had slept with multiple times that week and just last night was standing in front of him. He couldn't believe this, he had just broken rule number two. "Never sleep with someone you work with."

He mumbled under his breath. "What?" Elliot asked, having heard the mumbled sound of Fins voice but was only ignored. "Everyone welcome our newest member." The captain declared and Fin watched as the team gathered around the new addition while he hung back.

"It's about time we got another woman in here, all this testosterone was choking me." Amanda joked, earning her a few fake glares from the guys. "Oh you know I love you guys but there's only so much sport center a girl can take." She returned causing everyone to laugh. "Amanda Rollins." She introduced offering her hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Rollins." Olivia replied before looking at the swarm of guys behind her. "Oh and this is John Munch, Elliot Stabler, Nick Amaro, and Odafin Tutuola." Amanda introduced pointing the guys. "And you of course know captain Cragen."

Olivia's gazed stopped on Fin and she looked just as shocked as Fin was before quickly regaining herself and looking at Cragen. "Captain, thank you for having me on the team." She greeted, shaking his hand. "Thank you for being on the team." He replied just before a nearby phone rung and he went to answer it.

"Look alive everyone we got a call." He said, turning everyone's head, especially Olivia's.

 **Sorry it's a short guys, this chapter didn't want to go the way I had planned it too and instead went its own way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I do not own Law & Order: SVU, it of course belongs to Dick Wolf. This was just something I thought of while listening to the song never by Jahiem, which inspired me to make this. Hope you like it.**

Fearful whimpers bounced off the stone walls of the cold room as the children huddled together for warmth. Cynthia the oldest of the children did her best to try and calm the others as the booming footsteps of their captor came closer. "You." A voice boomed as the group was blinded by sudden light the youngest boy Johnathan wailed loudly as he was taken from the others.

 **Back at the precinct**

Fin stood by as Amanda comforted one pair parents as they struggled to explain what was going on. "W-we looked away for just a second." Cried the mother a Fin looked over at Olivia who was questioning another set of parents with Amaro.

"What do got?" asked Cragen after all the questioning was over and the team was gathered in the bullpen. "Same story with all the families." Amanda started. "They turned their heads for a second and their kid was gone." Nick finished as the team fell silent. They all saw some cases that made them question humanity and this was one of them.

Five kids have went missing in the span of two days and have been missing for more than two days. The local PD were over their heads and called in SVU for help. "So we have nothing?" Cragen asked as he looked at the six detectives in front of him. "Nothing yet captain." Elliot sighed and Fin looked at Olivia again, knowing he'd have to address things with them after this case.

"Okay, Amanda you and Nick question the parents of the last child taken." He ordered

"Let's go Rollins." Nick said, grabbing keys and coat as the pair left.

"Munch you man the phones."

"Yes sir captain."

Fin was on the ball of his feet now as there were three of them left which meant being paired with Stabler or Olivia and neither were something he wanted right now.

"Benson, you're with Fin. Recanvas the parks and stores these kids were taken from."

Fin groaned inwardly before grabbing his coat as the two made brief eye contact.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked the remaining detective who replied with a shrug.

"I don't know cap, maybe he had some bad coffee." Elliot replied before joining Munch in manning the phones.

 **Well this'll be interesting don't you think? Wonder how Fin's going handle his mistake. And how do you think Olivia will take it? Stick around and you just might find out. Also the crime committed isn't in any episodes, just something me and my weird friends threw together. Please review, I love to hear from you. Oh and I'll try to have two more updates for you by tomorrow night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I do not own Law & Order: SVU, it of course belongs to Dick Wolf. This was just something I thought of while listening to the song never by Jahiem, which inspired me to make this. Hope you like it and please keep up with the reviews, follows and favorites.**

The car ride was nothing like Olivia had expected. Fin hadn't said a word to her since they left the precinct an even before then, the silence was slightly suffocating as she looked out the window at the passing New York scene. Sure seeing him was a surprise to her as well, making sure to hide it well from her new co-workers but they were alone now and he was acting as if he didn't know her. Like they hadn't just been in bed together a few hours ago. She didn't know why but if that was the way he wanted to play it she would do the same, making sure to keep her focus on everything but the man next to her.

Fin sighed softly as he pulled up to the small park where the first child was taken from. Olivia was quiet the whole ride and he wasn't sure if it was because of his lack of words or something else but he didn't care, he didn't want to talk to her anyway. He had spent the ride planning on how he was going to break it to her. Most of the time he just sent them flowers with a note to let them know he was done with them, but this one worked with him.

"This is why you don't break rules." He murmured to himself as he climbed out the car, following behind the woman on his mind. Watching her ass sway back and forth, god he would miss it but hey he'd find another. Maybe not as good as her but hey he'd downgraded before, he took one last look before getting back to work.

They questioned people together, separate and at different times as they went to from place to place where each child was taken and were extremely pissed that every person claimed to have seen nothing. "A kid gets taken and a bunch of people don't notice?" Olivia questioned as she dug through her rice for another shrimp. The others had returned just as unsuccessful as her and Fin. Now they were all drowning their failure in food.

"It happens a lot more than you would think." Replied Stabler as he finished off his Lo mien.

"Bullshit!" She returned, angrily chewing on the piece of shrimp she found. "I know someone saw something." The group looked at each other just as the phone on munches desk rang and he answered it. "Ma'am calm down. What happened?" Olivia stopped her fork midair to look in the older man's direction. "Okay, okay ma'am just please stay there. We're on our way." At that Olivia dropped her fork back into the carry out box, setting the box on her desk as she grabbed her coat. "Where to?" she asked over her shoulder at the group behind her as she threw Fin the keys.

 **Sorry guys I had this chapter written for a long time but got a new two in one laptop/tablet and the USB that use to keep my stories wouldn't fit into the stupid thing so I had to go too three stores before getting one that fit. Anyway this is just a small filler and the next few chapters will be much longer than the others. So please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I do not own Law & Order: SVU, it of course belongs to Dick Wolf. This was just something I thought of while listening to the song never by Jaheim, which inspired me to make this. Hope you like it and please keep up with the reviews, follows and favorites.**

Fin was shocked as Olivia jumped out of the car, they had just arrived at the scene and he had barely stopped the car before she was practically sprinting towards the crowd surrounding the yellow police tape. He had to admit she had a spirit, it wasn't something he had found in any of the other girls he had slept with. Unless you count the very pissed off women after their week was up, but Olivia was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he also didn't allow himself to linger on the thought long since one he had work to do and two she wouldn't be his sleeping partner for much long.

"Excuse me, police! Outta the way!" Olivia yelled to the continually growing crowd as she pushed her way through and ducked under the yellow tape. There were two women among the group of the officers attacking as crowd control, one of them upon seeing her badge quickly made her way over. "You must be the new girl." She stated before offering her hand. "Melinda Warner, medical examiner." She introduced as Olivia shook the gloved hand.

"Olivia Benson." She returned, it was her knowledge that it was never a good thing when the M.E showed up at a crime scene. Turning her head she looked at the only other woman who in tears and clearly very upset and distraught as an officer tried his best to understand her incoherent babbling and comfort her at the same time.

Fin had finally managed to claw his way through the crowd and under the tape in time to see the two women shake hands. "Hey Melinda, see you met Benson." He said casually before following their gazes to the upset women. "She the one that called it in?" He asked no specific. "Seems like it." Warner answered as she turned and led the duo a small covered shaped a couple feet away, kneeling down to reveal the lifeless body of a young boy that the both recognized. "That's Austin." Fin spoke, his voice hard.

"He was the second kid abducted." Olivia explained when Melinda gave a small look of confusion, which quickly went away at the explanation. "I'll notify the parents." She sighed, before turning and heading back to the car.

Fin just shook his head a little,everyone had a hard time on their first kid case. Especially if you had a kid of your own, "Got a cause of death Mel?" He asked the still crouching M.E. "He's got to many wounds to tell here, I can give you an answer once I get him back to the lab." She said as she stood and motioned for her assistants to load him up, taking off her gloves. Fine just nodded his head and turned around, throwing a "see ya later Melinda." over his shoulders as he followed Olivia's trail back to the car.

He had expected her to be sitting in the car, contemplating the meaning of the job like most do after their first body. But to his surprise she was leaning against the car, her arms folded over her chest a look of determination on her face. "What the hell took you so long? She asked, shocking him even more. "Just standing there isn't going to nail this bastard to the wall, come on." She continued before quickly making her way to the passenger side and getting in.

Fin grinned a little, it was going to be hard to let his one go. He thought as he got in and cranked up the car.

 **Fin's Home**

Fin groaned as he kicked off his shoes, after they returned with the new of the young boy's death Cragen had brought the whip out. He had them go over multiple leads, some they had already done twice, sent them on another wild goose chase for witnesses and just about bit off John's head when he tried to take a break. So it was fair to say that he was exhausted as stripped to enjoy a hot shower, but before he got the chance there was a knock at his door.

"Ugh, who could that be?" He groaned out loud as he wrapped a towel around his waist and turned the water off before going to answer the door.

"Whatever it is I don't want any." He said opening the door only to be once again shocked by the woman that standing there. "Are you sure?" Olivia asked in a seductive voice that on any other day would've had her already inside and pinned to the door but not only was her week almost up she worked with him now, he had to finish this here now.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he replied, which clearly shocked the beautiful brunette by the look on her face. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked moving to feel his forehead, only for Fin to grab her wrist. God did he hate this part, "Look, I'm fine and we're done. Got it?" He questioned, just in time for her to wrench her wrist free and slap him hard enough that he was seeing stars for a moment. Then, she was gone.

 **The Next Day**

The tv flicked with the news of the discovery of the body of a young boy as figure sat watching the screen without any emotion as muffled cries echoed from behind a small wooden door.

Fin laid awake in his bed, unable to sleep as he watched the sun rise through the open curtains. "Mmhm, good morning mister." His new bed mate, lila, lily, something in that area greeted him.

He rolled slightly to get a better look at her, she was definitely a downgrade. Her bleached blonde hair was unhealthy and flat and her baby blue contacts weren't fooling anyone, neither were her enhanced assets and amatur tattoo that sat just above her hips. He glanced at his nearby alarm clock and then back at the girl with a meaningful look. "Aw, come on baby just one more round." She begged, even her voice sounded like it belonged to someone else.

Without a word he threw her clothes and escorted her to the door. "Okay sweetie, same time tonight?" She questioned before leaving. Fin was back into his old routine as he went to make a cup of coffee when his phone ringed. In his rush to open it, he tripped over a bright red pump. One of the few things Olivia had left over at his house after one of their nights together. "Yeah?" He answered once he finally got up.

"You coming into work or not?" asked the voice of Rollins. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He replied, hanging up quickly before rushing to get ready.

 **Okay guys what do you think? Pls Review, You know I love hearing from you guys. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I do not own Law & Order: SVU, it of course belongs to Dick Wolf. This was just something I thought of while listening to the song never by Jaheim, which inspired me to make this. Hope you like it and please keep up with the reviews, follows and favorites.**

Olivia sat at her desk, typing up paperwork. They still hadn't found any leads on their current case, the only thing they knew was that whoever was doing this was one mean S.O.B. with all multiple bruises, broken bones, cuts and other wounds it took Warner longer than expected to determine that the cause of death was poisoning.

"Morning Liv." Amanda greeted as she returned from filling up her coffee cup. "Morning."

She replied as she continued to type. "Warner figure out what was use to poison our vic yet?" Rollins asked with a sigh as she took a sip of the warm liquid. "She said it's some home made mixture she's never seen before." Liv answered, taking a break from the computer screen to address her fellow detective. "So another dead end?" Nick spoke as he walked in looking like he wrestled with a bear this morning.

"What happened to you?" Both women ask together. "Zara did not want to go to school today." He replied as he fell into his seat. Both women looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggles. "What?" Nick asked only to get more giggles.

"Zara kick your ass again Nick?" Fin laughed as he now joined the group. "Hey you try getting her ready for school when she's hell bent on staying in bed." the younger man replied as he reached for a file.

"She's going to give you grey hairs before you're even fifty." Amanda said before turning her attention to Fin who had just finished off a cup and was making his way to get his second. "Woah, slow down there Fin. The day just started.

Fin looked down at his cup then at the blonde, "Sorry Amanda, long night." He replied before continuing his mission. "I bet." Nick replied just loud enough for the two women to hear.

Olivia watched Fin for a minute before going back to her computer, sure she was still a little pissed but what else did she expect. She could tell the minute she met him he wasn't a one women man but she still got into what she thought was a mutual agreement between the two, so why did it bother her to know that he had already replaced her with some desperate New York street rat? She looked up from her computer in time to see him glance her way as he made went back to his desk, she rolled her eyes at him before getting back to work.

 **Sorry this is kinda short but hope it holds you guys for a little while. Classes have started back up and it's hard to keep up with my stories and the mountain of college work I have. So pls review and thank you for your patience.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I do not own Law & Order: SVU, it of course belongs to Dick Wolf. This was just something I thought of while listening to the song never by Jaheim, which inspired me to make this. Hope you like it and please keep up with the reviews, follows and favorites.**

 _It all happened so fast, the door opened and then she was on the floor. The rest, breaking the lock, the sun, the street. It was all a blurr._

Olivia sighed tiredly, her eyes barely open as she grabbed another file taking a second to glance around the squad room at the others who were doing the same thing. Everyone except Amanda who had fallen asleep at her desk and Fin who had snuck out some time ago, not that she was watching him or anything like that. With another light sigh she went to open the new file when the sound of the squad door slamming open jarred everyone in the room. "Guys!" Fin yelled as he sped in.

"Where the hell is the fire?" Amanda groaned from her new spot on the floor. "Right here." Fin said slamming a blown up photo on a nearby desk and looking proud as everyone crowded to look. It was a picture of a girl twelve maybe thirteen running across the road through traffic. It took Olivia's sleep deprived brain a second to recognize the girl but soon her eyes went wide and she quickly ran to her desk, frantically searching through for something before coming back. "It's Amanda Hart." She said softly as she set the picture of the teen next to the one Fin had brought in. The whole team then lit up with the same recognition as her. "This photo was taken by a traffic cam twenty minutes ago. " Fin told them.

"Then what are we waiting for." Olivia said, suddenly awake as she grabbed her coat and keys and headed towards the door Fin on her heels.

It took Fin a little over fifteen minutes to get to the street that the camera was on, the whole time fighting not to think about cute and downright sexy Olivia's determined was face was. He shook his head lightly as he got out. She was nothing more than a co-worker now and that's how it should stay. "Remember rule number two." He said quietly to himself as he followed Olivia across the street. They searched every abandoned building and showed the girls picture to everyone they saw and after more than half an hour of this they were about ready to give up as they sat in front of a small convenience store.

"She has got to be around here somewhere." Olivia huffed as she took a seat on a nearby bench, she noticed Fin kept his distance was to busy thinking to care. She was just about to suggest another look when Fin was knocked into by a someone. The girls blue eyes stood out amongst her dirty and matted blonde hair. "Officer stop her, thief." The store owner suddenly cried out jolting the girl back to reality as she took off running as fast as she could. Fin quickly went after, Olivia closely on their tail. "Amanda wait!" She hollered as the girl tried unsuccessfully to climb a fence, her bare feet and full hands probably didn't help.

"Amanda we're here to help." She said a lot more softer as Fin stood behind watching them. Olivia noticed the now smashed loaf of bread, and hands full of candy bars on her hand felt bad for the young teen whose eyes were that of a frightened animal. "Oh sweetie it's okay." She spoke when the girl literally began to shake with fear. Fin was in awe at the caring nature his partner displayed as she coaxed the girl into her arms with total ease. The way she seemed to completely relax at Olivia's touch had him unknowingly smiling at the touching scene. "Come on, let's get you to a hospital." She said softly, handing Fin the stolen goods as she guided the girl to the car.

 **Mercy Hospital**

Fin stood outside the examination room that Amanda was in with Olivia when a rushed clicking sound drew his attention. "Is she here? Is she okay?" the woman in her mid thirties asked Fin franticly. "Ma'ma who are you talking about?" He asked confusion clear as he tried to help the panicking woman. "Amanda, my daughter." She replied just as the door to the room opened and Olivia stepped out. "Ms. Hart, detective Benson." She introduced as the girl's mother calming at the site of another woman.

"Where's Amanda? Can I see her?" She asked, her gaze focused past Olivia at the room that she assumed her daughter was in. "Your daughter suffered from malnutrition and dehydration but she will be fine." She said answering the first question."She needs some rest but yes you can see her." she continued turning to lead the way into the darkened room.

"Amanda, looks who's here." Olivia said softly as she carefully stepped into the room. "Mommy?" the young teen asked sitting up a little despite the IV's that held her. "Amanda?" The woman returned before throwing her arms around her child, careful of the medical equipment around them. The two shared an emotional moment that Olivia didn't want to intrude on so she quietly excused herself from the room.

"Everything okay?" Fin asked, "Yeah." Olivia said. And for a moment it seemed that was all she would say until she spoke again. "That poor girl." She said, her voice soft and fragile just for a second before her eyes lit up with another fire. "Let's nail this bastard to the wall hard." She said, just loud enough for him to hear before walking off.

 **Okay guys so this is just a little bit to hold you until the next chapter tonight. I loved the last review I got and can't wait to read some more so pls remember to review with whatever is on your mind. Thank you all for your review and support.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **I do not own Law & Order: SVU, it of course belongs to Dick Wolf. This was just something I thought of while listening to the song never by Jaheim, which inspired me to make this. Hope you like it and please keep up with the reviews, follows and favorites.**

Olivia sat quietly in the darkness of her apartment living room. She glance at her phone to see what time it was, not surprised to find that it half past one in the morning. This case was starting to get to her bad, she stared at the glass of wine in her hand. The velvet colored liquid barely visible as she swished it around before downing what was left, looking at the nearly empty bottle on the table in front of her sighed.

She had already had four glasses since getting home almost an hour ago and was definitely feeling the effects of all four. Boredly she scrolled through her contacts, pausing when she reached a certain name that she had forgot to delete. Pouring the last of the wine she gulped it down before stumbling slightly to her room, she came out wearing a slightly large trench coat that went just a little past mid thigh and a pair of her favorite heels. She called a cab, not drunk enough to think that driving anywhere was a good idea.

 _ **An hour car ride later**_

Olivia stood in front of the off white door the alcohol in her system screaming at her to knock so she did. It seemed like forever before the door opened to reveal Fin in nothing but a pair of boxers. She couldn't help but stare at him, scanning every inch of his body as quick as her eyes could. "Olivia?" He said, his shock breaking the silence as she brought her gaze to his. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, usually he wouldn't mind a late night booty call but it was too late and this woman was different. He eyed her trench coat confused since it wasn't cold enough for it.

But before he could ask about it she suddenly dropped it from body, surprising him once again when he saw that she was bare naked underneath except for the heels that made her legs look absolutely amazing. He was speechless when she pushed him inside, closing the door with her foot as she slammed her lips to his.

Fin wouldn't normally protest when a woman threw themselves at him but there was no mistaking the taste of alcohol on her lips. "Olivia stop." He commanded, pulling away from her and catching his breath.

He glanced at her beautiful body and swallowed hard and shook his head, the things this woman did to him shouldn't be possible. "You're drunk." he said through the ache in his boxers."Fuck." he cursed to himself, he couldn't send her home like this. He gave one last glance at the drunk brunette before heading in the back to his bedroom, quickly returning in a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt with an extra pair in his hands. "Here, put these on." He told her, fighting to keep his eyes at her face as he handed her the clothes and turned around.

"I'm done." She spoke for the first time that night, his clothes were big and baggy on her but at least she wasn't naked anymore. They sat there in an awkward silence for what felt like forever before the ring of his cell broke the silence. Fin had never been more happy to hear his phone ring in his life, he ran to answer it glad for the interruption.

"Fin." he answered, not surprised to find that it was Amanda on the other end. He listened to all that the blonde had to say before replying. "Okay, I'll be there." He said, ready to hang up when she continued. "Oh and can you call Liv?" She asked. "I tried calling but I'm not getting through." He silently dropped his head before replying. "Yeah, I'll try." He said before ending the call and heading back to the living room only to find Olivia sleep on his couch.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, there was no way she was going to be able to work like this. With another sigh he went to the hall closet and grabbed a blanket for her before heading to his bathroom and grabbing a few aspirin and getting a glass of water from the kitchen. He set the aspirin and water on the nearby coffee table before draping the blanket over her. He hesitated at her sleeping form before going to get dressed and heading out.

 _ **At the precinct**_

Fin walked in looking like a sleep deprived zombie, "Here." Amanda said simply as she handed him a fresh cup of coffee. "Thanks." he replied taking a generous sip as he sat down at his desk. "Where's Liv?" Elliot asked, making Fin roll his eyes. The obvious crush he had on their newest member bothered him for some unknown reason. "She's not feeling good." Fin said easily enough that no one questioned it. "Well we got a lead." Amanda informed them as she pulled up an address.

They all stared at it before Fin looked at the group, Munch sat nearby sipping a cup of coffee, Amaro was fighting sleep and Stabler was standing ready to go. He sighed he really wanted to go out in the field if not for the reason to not be sitting around then to get his mind off of the woman who was comfortably sleeping on his couch but really didn't want to go with Stabler. "Fin, want to go with me since my partners out of commission?" Amanda asked, pointing to the young detective who had finally lost his battle with sleep. "Sure." he said happy that he wasn't stuck with Elliot.

"Then let's go." the blonde hurried, grabbing a set of keys and heading towards the elevator. He followed right behind her, grinning at Elliots slight pout.

 _ **A fifteen minute ride later**_

Fin was cautious as he and Amanda pulled up to an older looking two story house. "This place looks like it go any minute." Amanda commented as they got out. "Yeah, let's just hope it waits until we're done." Fin returned as they climbed the loose brick steps to the door, Fin afraid he would break the door as he knocked loud and hard. "NYPD!" He announced before listening for any sign of movement, hearing none. "NYPD, anyone home?!" He called again still getting no answer.

Fin looked back at Amanda who held up the warrant they had brought, answering his unasked question as he turned back to the door. Fin easily opened the door with one good kick, pulling his gun incase there was someone there, entering first he looked around the living room as Amanda went to check out the kitchen.

"Clear!" they both yelled towards each other before proceeding up stairs. They checked every room upstairs, finding nothing. "There's nothing here." Amanda sighed as came out of the bathroom. "Maybe that lead's just a dead end." Fin said angrily as the back downstairs. "Maybe you're right." Rollins replied, tripping on a large rug. "Woah, watch ya step." Fin said, looking at where Amanda had tripped and seeing something.

"Hold on Amanda, look at this." He told her as he pulled the rest of the rug back to reveal a latch door, the smell coming from it enough to knock anyone on their ass. "Oh god." Amanda complained as Fin opened the door and the smell hit them both full force.

After taking a minute to choke back their nausea Fin went down the latter into the small room. It was dark and smelled like death,urine and vomit. There were chains and rope and blood stains that looked fresh. "What do you see?" Amanda asked from above. "It looks like someone was here recently." Fin told her, climbing back up as she called CSU to come and take a look.

 _ **Fin's apartment**_

Olivia woke slowly, her mind swimming from the multiple glasses of wine. She gladly took the two aspirin she found on the nearby table, quickly chasing them with the glass of water beside them as she glanced around the very familiar living room. She cradled her head in her hands with a small groan as she remembered bits and pieces of what happened, embarrassed as she raised her head to look around the room. Her eyes stopped on the dark green couch that she sat on, her mind going to the many things she and Fin did together.

Olivia let out a small sigh before standing, momentarily wondering why she was in Fins clothes when she blushed remembering that the only thing she came over in was a trench coat and heels. "Good job Olivia." She sighed to herself before finding a pen and some paper and writing a quick apology notes before quickly leaving the small apartment, hailing cab back to her own place.

 _ **Hey guys, sorry this is really late. I've been writing a few chapters on and off and just haven't had any time to add any of them. Here's one, hopefully I can get some of the others up tonight as well. If not I'll definitely have them up tomorrow. Pls continue to tell me what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **I do not own Law Order: SVU, it of course belongs to Dick Wolf. This was just something I thought of while listening to the song never by Jaheim, which inspired me to make this. Hope you like it and please keep up with the reviews, follows and favorites.**

 _ **Back at the precinct**_

After CSU had come and taken multiple pictures and swabs of the hidden room Fin and Amanda were back at the precinct, waiting for the results to come back as they explained the scene to the others. "It looked like our vic wasn't the only one down there." Fin said, leaning back on his desk as he made a face while remembering the scene he saw. "Yeah, there's probably no telling how many there are just like Amanda that were down there." Rollins sighed. "Or even if their still alive." Nick spoke softly, saying exactly what the others had been thinking but didn't want to say out loud as they thought about the young boy that still laid in the morgue. "Well let's hope CSU finds something that can help us." Elliott spoke just as Olivia walked in dressed casually in a dark blue v-neck button up with a white undershirt and a pair of black slacks.

Her hair was neatly combed and flowing behind her as her strides seemed to command attention; at least from two people. "Hey Liv, Fin said you weren't feeling too good." Elliott said, not wasting his time. "I'm good now. What do we got?" the brunette asked as she walked past without even a glance at Fin who if he hadn't seen it with his owns wouldn't have believed that she showed at his door drunk and pretty much naked early this morning. He watched as the others filled her in on what they had found and that they were waiting to hear back from CSU. "The house is owned by Aileen and Jeffrey Wheeler." Munch spoke up with the new information. "So we have no idea where these two assholes are?" She questioned getting silence in return, making her grab her keys and head for the door. Fin following her before anyone else could.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, almost struggling to keep up as he followed her to the elevator. "I'm fine, stop following me." She replied. Fin wasn't sure what made him follow her in the first place but continued to so as slipped through the elevator doors just before they closed. "Are you stalking me now?" Olivia questioned him when the doors closed, her emotions about this case making her a little unstable as she glared at him. "What it's not enough I made a complete fool of myself this morning you gotta rub it too?"

Before Fin could answer she continued. "Well I don't want to anything from a playboying ass-" Her thought was cut off by Fins lips suddenly on hers. Fin had only kissed her to shut her up but once he started he couldn't stop, he pulled her closer as he devoured her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance; Olivia's emotion clouding her better judgment as she hit the button to stop the elevator, letting out a breathless moan as she felt Fin's moving all over her body. Before either of them knew it both were shirtless.

Fin's mouth left trails of fire on her skin as he kissed down her neck, his hand reaching behind her and undoing her bra. Watching it fall before nipping and sucking at her breast, savoring the taste as he ran his tongue across her rock hard nipples. Her soft moans and pants, exciting him as he popped her breast from his mouth and reclaiming her mouth forcefully.

Backing her the nearest wall as he popped open the button on her slacks. Olivia broke the kiss with a gasping moan as she felt Fin's fingers deep inside her the pace at which they were moving driving her crazy as she felt every furious stroke, throwing her head back to let out a cry of pleasure. Fin loved how soaking wet she was as his fingers fucked her faster, hitting her g-spot with perfect precision as she struggled to breathe.

He watched as her legs trembled, his fingers never stopping as she cried out; quickly reaching her climax as her walls tightened and she came. She let out a small whimper as Fin removed his finger, sexily sucking her juices from them before reaching for his jeans. Fin had the button undone and his pants around his ankles and was inside her all in what seemed to be one swift motion as she cried out, her legs around his waist as he filled her. His thrust were relentless as he fucked her hard against the wall.

He felt so good inside her Olivia swore she would die if dared to stop as she climbed closer and closer to another climax and could feel Fin doing the same as their moans and groans filled the elevator as his thrust sped up to the point where she was almost screaming. Fin felt her nails dig into his back at the same time that he felt her tighten around him as she came again, sending him over the edge.

Letting out a primal growl as he came hard inside her, filling her with his hot seed. Both fought to catch their breaths afterwards, redressing in silence. Neither dared to look at the other as Fin pulled his shirt back over his head and Olivia buttoned her pants.

Fin was mentally berating himself for what had just happened between them while Olivia was trying to figure out what the hell got into her just now as she pressed the button to start the elevator back up and they rode it back to the squad room. The tense when the got off the elevator was thick enough to cut with a knife and everyone could feel it. They all exchanged questioning looks but didn't say anything out loud until Nick came in holding a folder in his hands. "Hey guys, I got CSU's report." He said, stopping when he felt the awkward tension before Munch spoke. "Well what does it say?" the older detective asked, waiting for Nick to read it.

"Two Dna samples they got from that room match our living and dead vics." The others sat up a little straighter now, listening as he continued. "Says here that there were at least eight other samples down there, some as recent today and some as old as a few months. And maybe years." The whole squad was visibly upset at the news. "There was also Dna matching the owners of the house." He finished as the room grew quiet for a moment before they all went to doing what they do best. Finding the bad guys.

 _ **An hour later**_

The squad had search high and low for anything that would help them to find their suspects and for any clues as to what happened to the other children that were supposedly in the hidden room. "Here look!" Elliott called having found missing person photos of almost all the children whose dna was found. The furthest one going back almost three years. "I've got a car registered to our suspects heading out of town." Nick called, pulling up traffic camera footage from a few minutes ago to show a tan beat up sedan heading out of town. They all looked at each other and made sure the license plate number got out to just about every precinct in New York as they searched for anything on their suspect.

 _ **Later that night**_

After working hours without breaking Cragen made every one head home and get some rest so they could come at it again with fresh eyes. So Olivia now laid in her bed unable to sleep as she thought about Fin. She could feel his hands all over her body and the thought of his lips had her skin burning like a summer flame. Going to her kitchen to get a cold drink she cursed Fin for doing this to her, unaware that she was having the same effect on him. Fin sat in his dimly lit bedroom his hand in boxer as he tried to relive the hard on caused by a very vivid dream of Olivia.

He couldn't believe the pull she had on him. It was something he's never experienced before with any of his girls, just thinking about her had him coming hard into his hand and hard as a rock again. Fin sighed when there was a knock at the door, going to answer it and knowing exactly who it was. He opened the door to reveal the bleach blonde woman from the other day, he pulled inside before she could say anything. She wasn't anywhere near close to Olivia but that's all he could think about as he fucked the blonde a few times before sending her home, knowing she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. But still Olivia was on his mind as he closed eyes.

Olivia woke, sweating from a nice dream of her and Fin and looked the clock that read three in the morning as laid back in her bed. She had tried everything she could think about to get him out her head and finally decided to just lay there and wait for exhaustion to take over, which it quickly did.

 _ **Okay so what do guys think? I want to hear from you. Also next update will be a double chapter.**_


End file.
